Osiris Learsian
Osiris, also known as Ris, or Hexian Magick, is a mutated sorcerer, and the son of Trinituan Learsian and distant relative of Amandi Learsian. Osiris was a powerful sorcerer and was believed to be Trintiuan's clone, but didn't have any of the clone qualities. His enormous power made him a target for Mr.Sinister. Afterwards, he took Osiris and kept him as his special weapon for years until Ris broke free and found the X-Men. Author Acknowledgement "Osiris is basically derived from my first custom, Wuan Maximoff, My favorite character in the MCU, Wanda Maximoff, and my own imagination. Making Osiris was... a challenge. I had to find a line between making him similar to Wuan and Wanda, but also having more of my own idea's into the creation. And to do that, I first had to make this type of layout of who he was going to be, what he was going to be doing, what type of powers he would give and where he would get them from, etc. I first started from making the history, but I chose the name 'Hexian Magik' first because to me, It had this type of futuristic sound to it; like it was a weapon from the 30th century that could vaporize an entire building, as as you well know, Osiris is, or was, a weapon throughout most of his life. It just fitted so well. I chose Osiris as his name because I wanted it to be unique, like his ancestors names(Amandi, Trinituan, Amari, etc). From there, I chose to write out his history. His history is basically a mixture of the plot from The Lion King II, not the first one *Laugh*, I don't know why, but it fits. I wanted Osiris to already have powers though. Not from mutation, but from something via the bloodline that just made him special as soon as you start to read his wiki, thus, I made him into a sorcerer. Killing his father, is sorta like this idea I had because I myself never knew my father. So If I wanted to relate to something via Osiris, I wanted to remove Trinituan from his life, but keep him connected to the Idea of his father, like me. Osiris mother, Sarabi, is very much an inspiration of my own mother. She's powerful, a leader, and is flat out... scary *Laughs*. To literally get from Point A of having magic to Point Be of having powers, I wanted to do something I didn't know what to do, if that makes sense. Villains in the 1700s wasn't really dangerous. Robbers and criminals are nothing compared to someone who can mystically manipulate things. That's when I remembered a certain someone named Nathaniel Essex and I knew I wanted him to be the big bad plot device. I myself didn't know much about Sinister so it was an experiment for me and for Osiris, Literally. I also wanted the readers to get this feeling of Human Trafficking, you know? Its really dangerous out here, especially for black children and it's something I wanted to attack but not deliberately. '' ''From there is where I began to blend in the Wanda-like history by making him an experiment and gaining powers from an Infinity Stone, but I needed to add my own lore into it, which helped since I decided to make Osiris's Sorcerer powers blend in with the experiments to give him the abilities he has today. I always used to tell myself, 'If he didn't have those mystical powers, he probably would just be able to bend reality and see the future', but since he has those mystical powers, he can do much more than that. That's basically the origins of his powers and his tie into Wanda. One thing I wanted to add was the fact that Osiris is Immune to the effects of Time. At first, Osiris was going to be straight up Immortal, but that wouldn't fit him too well, I always thought. Osiris has been alive for decades but I didn't want it to seem like cheating. So I decided to give him semi-immortality and clarifying that the Reality Stone made him immune to the effects of aging, though, he can still be harmed and die from natural human causes. Sorta sharing the Irony. That's basically the rundown of his history. He's such a great character with an incredible potential. Even though I killed him off in the Season Finale, he will return because he's just that type of person. No matter the situation, Osiris will always help and stick up for his friends, like me. It doesn't matter what the price is, as long as everyone else is safe. And because of this, I decided to make Me myself, Osiris's face claim. I seriously cannot wait to see what becomes of this incredible hero." - Israel Mize Early Life; 1700s Osiris was born in the mid 1700's by Trinituan Learsian who was a powerful voodoo sorcerer and a female sorcerer named Sarabi, in the south land of Africa. After Osiris's birth, Trinituan died by Selene Gallio, leaving his mother to raise him alone. As a baby, Osiris was very quiet and calm and always smiled at the most difficult times. When he was introduced to his village, the whole community loved him. When Osiris was a child, his Sarabi found an immense mystical energy signature residing in Osiris; allowing him to do things humans couldn't; including advance intelligence and a superhuman condition. Many of the villagers saw Osiris as a gift from god; him to lead them and others out of the darkness of what was south Africa. His mother didn't love the fact that many gathered around him. Like his father, she feared that Osiris would grow a huge ego and consider himself king to those around him, but Osiris assured his mother that he wouldn't be like that; that he would put others before him. When Osiris was around ten years old, he and Sarabi moved to the small island of Haiti and to help Osiris study his mystical powers and spells; teaching him about a magic known as Voodoo. Like his Father, he was gifted in it; growing and teaching himself day by day. Word of his heightened intelligence spread throughout the world to the sorcerers. Osiris also learned how to communicate with his Father in the Afterlife, and they both shared stories about each others lives and daily livings. Sarabi also was able to speak to Trinituan and they both agreed to allow Osiris to grow and teach himself; not needing them anymore. When Osiris turned fifteen, he returned to his village. A few days afterwards, he helped and his community grew. A few days later, a rolled into the village and asked for the powerful sorcerer that went by Milaje Voodoo. When he found him, he told Osiris of a story of anarchy in his community and needed his help. Sarabi judged the man harshly but Osiris assured his mother that everything would be fine. He agreed to help the man stop the building problems. Making a deal with Sinister; 1700s-1900s After their conversation, the man took Osiris away from his village and out into the desert. Osiris asked why they were here; where the village was but the man touched his arm and Osiris automatically fell into a deep sleep. When he awaken, he was in a hot, brick room; a lab, tied up in a seat. Just then, a man came through one of the doors. He was tall and burly and had long black hair. His eyes were bloodshot read and he wore a suit. He called himself Sinister. Sinister told Osiris that he needed a powerful witch but not some normal witch. A powerful witch from the Learsian bloodline. Sinister went on to tell him about his own bloodline; how in each war of sorcerers, the Learsians always found a way to prevail with their magic. Sinister told Osiris that he wanted to figure out how they overcame battles that others have lost. For years, Sinister disrupted Osiris magic and experimented on him; trying to get answers. While he couldn't find anything useful to his cause, he did find out that his Magic is linked to a powerful dimension. Sinister used this and used the reality stone to change Osiris mystical powers and completely shift his DNA which granted him powers abilities like Telekinesis, Mental Manipulation, and Clairvoyance. This also granted him Semi-Immortality from time; as his age was shifted back to 16 and remained so. The whole time, Osiris wanted to fight and break his way out, but couldn't. It wasn't until he was given his powers that he realized it was for the best interest. Not for Sinister, but for himself. Even with a lot of power as an Voodoo Sorcerer, he felt like he was weak and unable to help his village. But with these newfound powers, he felt like he could be a powerful help to those who need it. He named himself Voodoo Sarabi; a memorial to his mother who he knew past away a few years ago at the time. Sinister's weapon; 1800s-1900s After being birthed with his newfound powers and trained, He began to make Sinister believe that he was on his side. For nearly a hundred years, Osiris has injured and killed humans, and helped kidnap and imprison mutants for Sinister. He changed his Alias over the century before sticking with Hexian Magik When Sinister began to tell him that his powers were predictable for mutants since he was known in the mutant community and his powers, Osiris came up with the Idea of mixing his powers and a physical weapon together. That day, he came up with the Idea to use hard sharp metal wires to bend them with his powers and make them unpredictable and like that, Osiris tried to break free from Sinister, destroying and trashing his main lab. Sinister stopped him though after fighting him one on one. As punishment, Sinister placed Osiris into a capsule and froze him for a hundred years. Being Freed; 2000s While frozen, Osiris consciousness began to take him to the ancestral dimension to visit Trinituan and Sarabi from time to time. There, he spoke to him mom(mostly crying), telling her he should've listened to her but Sarabi told him it wasn't his fault; that he was kind and amazing to those around him. Trinituan told him that he needs to be strong and be ready to fight when he escapes. For one hundred years, Osiris remained frozen before being found by the second generation of X-Men in one of Sinister's abandoned lab. He was taken to the X-mansion and was asked questions. he answered them all truthfully and in return, they locked him into a prison cell in the sub-basement. They argued on if they should keep him there; being the reason sinisters resources are so powerful, but Charles told them that he was forced and he was just a kid and they agreed, freeing him. For 18 years, Osiris spent his time learning about history and magic and a new species called Mutants. He didn't feel so alone; feared that he would be the only one with powers. Present; 2018 Osiris goes by Hexian Magik now after signing up to be a X-Trainee. He still takes classes; needing to learn more and playing as a student for those around him. Personality Osiris is shown to be very blunt and yet kind to those around him. He always places those and cares about others before him. One of his weaknesses is sadness; hating to see those around him sad. Osiris was also known to cause rain and storms whenever he was sad or upset. Appearance Osiris is shown to be slim with a rich light brown colored skin. His hair appears black though, he dyes it red often. His eyes appear to be dark brown; almost black. When using his powers, Osiris brown irises turns red. Powers Although Osiris's magic comes from the Darkforce dimension, he is also connected to the Reality Stone, which gives him a set of reality altering powers. Being linked to the Stone also allows him to for see possible futures and manipulate things. He classified this as Chthonic Magic. Chthonic Magic - '''Ris can utilize Chaos Magic, allowing mastery of spells capable of warping, manipulating and/or reconstruct reality and the very fabric of existence. * Ris can '''manipulate probability via "Probability Bolts" of reality-disrupting force, which causes disturbance in the probability field surrounding the target for various effects including physical damage and curses/misfortune. * Ris can enhance the powers of others' so that they can reach high level mastery and control instantaneously, even reach a level of power that is usually beyond their limits alone. Users cannot steal or give power, only enhance the ones their targets already have. ** Ris can cancel out the powers of others, making them unable to utilize their powers as long as they are under the user's effect. * Ris can create, shape and manipulate energy, the capacity to cause change: one of the most basic quantitative properties of a system, such as an object or a field of energy. * Ris can use any and all psychic powers. ** Ris can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with their mind. ** Ris can cause things to break, combust, explode, heat up, move (sometimes to accomplish a specific goal in a manner similar to telekinesis). ** Ris can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. ** Ris has the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. ** Ris can manipulate, modify and control the thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions, allowing the ability to render others unconscious, suppress their memories, and negate the use of abilities, increase/decrease mental capacity, modify minds to be agreeable, control minds, sway sensations to induce altered perception, bestow/heal mental disorders, create/penetrate mental barriers, etc. * Semi-Immortality - '''Ris never ages, and as a result, he stays young forever or at least never suffer the ravages of aging. Because of this, he will always be at their physical prime. ''Abilities'' * Osiris is very smart. * Osiris somewhat can predict things without powers. * Whenever Osiris is upset, storm clouds form and it thunders, rains, or strikes lightning depending on which emotion he is portraying. * With his powers, Osiris uses these metal wires and flings them around as a way of physical fighting; not combat. ''Weaknesses''''' * Even though Osiris never ages, he can still die from natural causes such as sicknesses or violence. * Osiris has no control over his weather manipulating abilities. Its just his emotions that controls them. Trivia * Osiris is based off of Simba from The Lion King, which is where he got Sarabi from; Simba's mother. * Osiris is Faceclaimed by Israel Mize, AKA WuanMaximoffSW. * Osiris powers comes from The Reality Stone and The Darkforce Dimension. * Osiris draws his energy from the Darkforce Dimension. * Osiris is linked to The Reality Stone. * Trinituan is the ancestor uncle of another mutant, tyrone, who is known as Cloak. * The Learsian's Original bloodline started with Amandi Learsian; who is the first sorcerer to draw power from the Darkforce Dimension. * Osiris chthonic magic comes from the darkforce dimension and mutation. * The Hope Serum works on Osiris but doesn't remove his powers. * Osiris only has one power that has a lot of powerful sub powers.